Dragon Slayer
For the skin set, see Dragonslayer. Dragon Slayer is a team-wide stacking neutral buff granted by the . It is available only on Summoner's Rift. Each element dragons will grant a different buff that can stack up to three times. These buffs are not lost upon death and are permanent. They cannot be transferred from champion to champion, unlike the and buffs. * : + bonus movement speed while out-of-combat. * : + % and . * : Restores % of and every 5 seconds when you haven't taken damage from champions or turrets within the last 8 seconds. * : + % bonus true damage to epic monsters and turrets. Aspect of the Dragon Aspect of the Dragon is a team-wide neutral buff granted by the . It is available only on Summoner's Rift. The buff is lost upon death and cannot be transferred from champion to champion, unlike the and buffs. * : Increases the movement speed to . * : Increases the attack damage and ability power to %. * : Increases the health and mana regeneration to %. * : Increases the bonus damage to . Media Stratus Walk screenshot.png|A champion affected by . Heart of Oceans screenshot.png|A champion affected by . Patch History visuals are more consistent on lower graphical settings. ;V6.22 * duration increased to 150 seconds from 120. ;V6.14 * ** Out of combat movement speed increased to from . ;V6.10 * ** Changed to restore % of and every 5 seconds while out of combat from every seconds, restores and . ;V6.9 * is now randomly one of the following dragon that grants a unique stacking buff: ** *** Grants + % and . ** *** Grants + % bonus true damage to epic monsters and turrets. ** *** Grants + bonus movement speed while out of combat. ** *** Every seconds, restores and . ** After the 35 minute mark, only the will spawn. It grants a 120 second buff that increases other dragon's buff by 50% while also granting a burning effect on basic attacks. *** Basic attacks and spells burn the target for (45 slain) (+ 45 per Elemental Dragon Mark) damage over 3 seconds and increases the strength of Elemental Dragon buffs by 50%. This stack only lasts 120 seconds or until death. ** Enhanced : + % and . ** Enhanced : + % bonus damage to epic monsters and turrets as true damage. ** Enhanced : + bonus movement speed while out of combat. ** Enhanced : Every seconds, restores and . ;V6.3 * ** Bonus damage to structures. ** Attacks versus turrets deal level}} bonus magic damage over 2 seconds. * ** Bonus damage to minions and monsters. ** You take 20% reduced damage from turrets. ;V5.8 * Dragon's Might / (first stack). ** Auto attack damage for champions with Dragon's Might and AD items will now be slightly higher. ** Physical damage spells will now deal slightly less damage when interacting with Dragon's Might (unless the champion has a lot of bonus AD or their abilities scale higher than ). ;V5.1 * Tooltip bonuses for second and fourth have been swapped to accurately reflect the change made in patch V4.21. ;V4.21 * 6% attack damage and ability power from 8%. * (switched with the fourth) Now gives +15% damage to turrets. * (switched with the second) Now gives +15% damage to minions and monsters. ;V4.21 * Bonus attack damage and ability power reduced to 6% from 8%. (First Stack) * Second and Fourth stack bonuses switched. Turret damage is now earned before minion/monster damage. ;V4.20 Added * Killing the nows grants a permanent stacking buff called : ** (1 stack): +8% total attack damage and ability power. ** (2 stacks): +15% damage to minions and monsters. ** (3 stacks): +5% movement speed. ** (4 stacks): +15% damage to turrets and buildings. ** (5 stacks, repeatable): Doubles all other bonuses and your attacks burn enemies for 150 true damage over 5 seconds. Lasts 180 seconds. }} es:Matadragones pl:Pogromca Smoków Category:Summoner's Rift buffs Category:Dragon